


Agreed

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had sex at the office party but we are both workaholics so we don't normally date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I only did the sex part of the prompt but thats fine. Hope you enjoy !!

"It is really loud in here." Midorima states to Akashi who is sitting across the table from him, both sipping on some wine. 

"What to hang out in my office?" Akashi offers.

"Sure." Midorima replies, and they both get up, exiting the room and going to his office. 

"So, pretty fun party-" Before Midorima can finish his sentence, his lips are attacked by Akashi's, and he mumbles into them before kissing him back, their tongues connecting. They pull away, breathing heavily as they get undressed. Their lips connect and Akashi pushes Midorima onto his desk. Midorima sits on the desk, one hand jacking off his long dick. Akashi straddles Midorima's waist, jacking off their dicks together. When they are both hard, Akashi lifts up his hips and sinks down onto Midorima's cock with no preparation. 

"Ah fuck," Midorima growls, throwing his head back. Akashi grabs onto Midorima's shoulders, digging his nails into them as he bounces up and down on Midorima's cock. Midorima reaches a hand down and jacks Akashi's off, connecting their lips in another hot kiss. Akashi comes with no warning, his sticky cum shooting across Midorima's chest. Akashi stops moving, so Midorima starts quickly thrusting up into Akashi, coming quickly into Akashi's ass. 

"Shintarou!" Akashi yells out, gasping and moaning. He buries his head into Midorima's shoulder, breathing heavily. They embrace each other as they come down from their high.

"That was great." Midorima says.

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !


End file.
